Letter
by Mulier fortissimi
Summary: Las confesiones son más románticas cuando son en cartas...


La noche era muy cálida y hermosa en Asgard. En una pequeña habitación del gran palacio de oro, perteneciente a una sirvienta, las cortinas se movían por el viento, que penetraba por las ventanas completamente abiertas. En aquel cuarto oscuro en el que poca luz llegaba de afuera, dos personas que dormían tranquilamente en una cómoda cama de satín.

Loki se despertó súbitamente, dando un suspiro de exaltación. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, y su mirada era somnolienta. Se volteó hacia el lado contrario del que estaba; topó con una bella chica pelirroja y sonrió. Acarició el desnudo y liso hombro de la mujer, y luego pasó a su espalda, en donde caían algunos bucles del hermoso cabello suelto. Besó su cabeza y se abrazó hacia ella, quien, dormida, se había estremecido un poco al tacto de su acompañante.

—Sigyn…—habló Loki a la muchacha, pero ella sólo suspiró. Él sonrió aún más y volvió a plantar un beso, pero ahora en su mejilla.

Su puño se había colocado en sus pechos, y ella inconscientemente movió su brazo izquierdo para posar su mano en la cerrada de él.

—Sigyn—volvió a llamar el, pero la chica seguía sin responderle—Sigyn, me tengo que ir…

—Mmmm—la chica se movió, pero no despertó.

Después de un rato, Loki quitó la mano con la que la abrazaba, le costó mucho trabajo, pues no quería despertarla. Luego, con desgana, se levantó y caminó hacia una silla, que tenía algunas prendas arrojadas. Tomó su ropa y se vistió. Estaba a punto de irse, ya con la mano en el picaporte cuando se acordó de algo. Caminó hacia la cama en donde ella, todavía dormida, se encontraba.

—Que pesado tienes el sueño—susurró. Se tardó un poco observándola dormir.

Se sentía verdaderamente triste: la amaba, pero no debían estar juntos; no podían. Todo era completamente difícil: él era un "príncipe" de Asgard, y ella era una sirvienta del palacio, sólo una persona más en el mundo, nadie importante para él, o eso era lo que se debía de suponer. A él se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo le diría sobre su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Alguna vez se lo diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al enterarse, lo odiaría y despreciaría como cualquier otro Asgardiano a un gigante de hielo?

Respiró hondo, y luego se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de marcharse, dejó un pedazo de papel doblado en el tocador que estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de _ella _y de nadie más. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido e hizo lo mismo al cerrarla.

Las horas pasaron, la luz de un nuevo día hacía todo visible. Sigyn abría los ojos, dejando al descubierto unas hermosas pupilas azules. Parpadeaba seguidamente para quitar la sensación de sueño. Se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrarlo, pero estaba errónea. Cerró sus ojos con decepción; sabía que él no podía quedarse allí con ella, que no debía. Se levantó y se estiró. Después se tomó un baño, y se cambió. Cepilló sus hermosas hebras rojizas y se peinó una trenza larga. Había demasiadas cosas que debía hacer. Cuando dejó el cepillo en el tocador, se percató del papel doblado. Curiosamente, lo abrió, encontrando una bella caligrafía de un hermoso mensaje:

"_He estado en demasiados lugares en mi vida y tiempo, he hecho y dicho algunas cosas malas. He representado mi vida en palacios, con millones de personas mirándome. Pero ahora que estamos juntos, jamás he estado tan feliz._

_Sé que la imagen que tienes de mi es la que yo no espero ser. Te he tratado de mala manera, pero, mi amor, puedes ver que no hay nadie más importante para mí, así que, ¿puedes ver a través de mí, por favor? Porque ahora que nos hemos descubierto, te necesito siempre conmigo._

_Tú me enseñaste que los preciosos secretos de un amor verdadero no retenían nada. Tú saliste al frente, cuando yo me ocultaba. Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, así que si mis palabras no se juntan, lee atentamente ésta carta para ti, porque mi amor está oculto en ella. Te quiero en un lugar dónde no hay espacio ni tiempo, te quiero para mi vida, porque eres mi amiga. Y cuando mi vida acabe, recuerda cuando estuvimos juntos… cuando estuvimos solos, y yo te decía lo importante que eres para mí…_

…_Eres mía y te amo…"_


End file.
